Being A Rock Star
by Rebel Jackson
Summary: Hinata won a contest that changed her entire life. She is dating Sasuke the lead singer of Connect Four. And she is now a star with an album and a tour coming up. Can she handle living her life in the spotlife? Sequal to Dating a Rock Star SasuHina
1. My Life As A Rock Star

Hinata was sitting in the makeup chair as people finished up her hair and makeup. Her manager Kakashi walked over to her, "A little more eyeliner. Ok Hinata you've done a bunch of interviews already so this talk show isn't any difference. Myra Tanks is a great talk show host so go out and have a good time."

Hinata nodded, "Got it I'm so excited to meet Myra."

They finished her hair and makeup just as she heard, "She is one of the top selling female artist give it up for HINATA HYUGA!"

Hinata smiled as she walked out and waved the audience who was cheering for her. She walked over and hugged Myra before sitting down. Once the crowd died down Myra said, "Thank you for being here with us Hinata."

Hinata smiled and shook her head, "No thank you I'm really glad to be here."

Myra continued on with the interview, "Well I heard you are on tour with Connect Four how is that going?"

"It's great I love performing on stage every night and having fun with my fans. They guys are great they make it easier to be away from my family especially since Neji is my cousin."

"And what about you and Sasuke? I mean some girls wouldn't have forgiven him after that stunt he pulled a couple months back."

She smiled, "Sasuke is great it doesn't matter why we started dating all that matters is that we are together."

The audience collectively said, "AWWWWW!"

Hinata blushed a bit, "I wouldn't have start this journey if it wasn't for the support of my family, my manager Kakashi, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, my fans and especially Sasuke."

Myra smiled, "We tell us how is it being a rock star?"

"It's better than I could ever imagine! I get to do what I love to do there is nothing more I could ask for."

"Well let's talk about your album now you wrote a good portion of the songs on it correct? How do you come up with all those songs?"

"I always keep a journal with me and I write every chance I get. Some comes from personal experience though."

Myra looked back at her cards, "I've also heard of rumors you and Connect Four might be starring in a movie."

Hinata nodded, "We are in talks about a movie yes. I've never acted before but I'm really excited to try."

Myra nodded, "I'm sure you'll do just great. Now Hinata you are eighteen years old you are a young girl how does it feel to live your life in the public eye?"

"At first it was a little weird seeing my face on television and on magazines. But I've gotten used to it."

"Well you are doing a great job unlike celebrities Charis Bilton the hotel heiress or Kinsey Hohan. You're a great role model for girls everywhere now before you have to go can we persuade you to play a song for us." Myra turned the audience, "Wouldn't you all like the hear her sing for you!"

The audience roared as Hinata stood up, "I'd love too."

Backstage Kakashi was watching on the monitors smiling, "She is a star they love her."

Iruka his assistant ran over to him, "The limo is here to take her to her next interview."

"What else does Hinata have today?"

Iruka looked at his clip board, "After the next interview she has a photo shoot for the cover of Teen magazine, at the photo shoot she also has a meet and greet with some contest winners, after that she needs to be rushed to the concert hall for a sound check than she needs to get ready because she goes on at eight."

Kakashi nodded, "Big day is the surprise here for her?"

"Waiting in the limo, so would you like me to accompany Hinata?"

Kakashi looked at his watch, "Yes, I have to finish those auditions for Hinata's band."

Iruka looked up from his board, "Band?"

"Yeah she's been using the boy's band and it's not fair to have them doing that. Plus she needs a band for these live performances I'm tired of her singing with a backing track. She is a rock star and needs a band to follow her." The crowd applauded when Hinata finished her song she waved and thanked them as she walked off stage.

Kakashi patted her back, "Great job, now you're off to do it again there is a surprise waiting for you in the limo."

"A surprise?" Hinata ran towards her limo and opened the door. "HANABI!"

Her sister smiled, "Hinata!

She got in the limo and hugged her younger sister, "What are you doing here?"

"I haven't seen you in forever and dad let me come up for the weekend to see you. You look amazing!"

The limo took off to her next interview, "Thanks I've missed you! How have you been?"

She grinned, "I've been great people at school are so jealous that you're my sister!"

"It wouldn't have to do with the huge picture of you and Shikamaru in your locker?"

Hanabi blushed, "Maybe a little…where is your next interview?"

She thought for a moment, "At a radio station."

She started bouncing up and down, "This is so exciting! Your life is so cool I wish I was you."

"No you are going to finish high school before you start giving me a run for my money."

The interview went by quickly and soon Hinata and Hanabi were at her photo shoot. As Hinata was getting her hair and makeup done again and answering questions. "How does your family feel about your fame?"

Hinata pointed over to Hanabi, "Why don't you ask my sister she is right here?"

Hinata pulled Hanabi closer and the interviewer started asking Hanabi questions. Before she went to take her pictures she asked the makeup and hair people if they could make Hanabi over. In the middle of her photo shoot she saw they had finished and Hinata ran over and grabbed Hanabi. "Hinata what are you doing?"

"Taking a picture with you! I want to share this experience with you. Now smile!" The sisters were laughing and smiling throughout the rest of the photo shoot. The magazine representatives loved having the two sisters taking pictures. The photo shoot ended and Iruka rushed them back into the limo. "Ok we are here for a sound check now Kakashi is waiting inside to introduce you to your band."

Hinata was a little nervous about meeting them as she walked up to the stage where she saw two guys with Kakashi. Kakashi waved her off, "Hinata, Hanabi come here let me intro you to your band. He pointed to a tall guy wearing a hoodie and sunglasses. She couldn't really see his face as she shook his head as he introduced himself, "Hi I'm Shino I'll be your bass player."

"Nice to meet Shino."

Kakashi patted the back of a bigger guy, "And this is Choji your drummer."

A voice behind her said, "Sorry I'm late."

Hinata and Hanabi turned around to see a tall, tanned, spiky brown haired guy smiling at them. Hanabi's jaw dropped, "WOW!"

The guy walked up to Hinata, "Wow Hinata Hyuga! You're even more beautiful in person."

She blushed, "T-Thank You."

He shook Hanabi's hand who was still in awe of his good looks. "I'm Kiba your lead guitarist can't wait to start working with you."

"Me either."

What Hinata didn't know was up stairs Sasuke was watching them, "What is Hinata doing?"

Naruto chuckled, "Chill she is just meeting her band Hanabi is the one that's has a jaw on the floor. That guy might give Shikamaru a run for his money." He turned back to where he thought Sasuke was, "Where did he go?"

Neji shook his head, "Probable to go kill that guy let's go before he makes a scene!" The three boys ran out of the sound booth and after Sasuke.


	2. Gossip Magazines

Kakashi clapped his hands, "Ok everyone let's get rehearsal started. Come on Hanabi." They walked off stage and right into Sasuke and the rest of Connect four. "Now where do you think you're going?"

Sasuke tried to get past Kakashi, "I just want to say hello to my girlfriend."

He rolled his eyes, "Do you think I'm stupid Sasuke? She is working you can be jealous after the show. You four have work to do as well. Now get out of here."

Sasuke groaned giving up and stood there watching Hinata and Kiba. "What's so great about him?"

Hanabi sighed dreamily, "Kiba is so hot!"

"Oh please I'm way hotter than Kimba."

She didn't take her eyes of Kiba, "You're ok."

Sasuke's jaw dropped, "Just ok?! Do you know how many girls have pictures of me on their walls?" She didn't respond she was hypnotized by Kiba. Sasuke walked off and mumbled, "I'm very hot girls love me!"

After a couple of songs Kakashi stopped rehearsal, "Great job guys here are the set list for tonight. Hinata hair and makeup will be in your dressing room in ten minutes and boys you are needed in wardrobe immediately." Kakashi started yelling orders to the crew as Hinata walked off stage.

Hanabi stopped drooling and followed her sister, "By the way the green eyed monster has taken over your boyfriend. And by that I mean he is really jealous over your hunky guitar player.

Hinata rolled her eyes, "Please Sasuke jealous? I don't think so he's jealous of no one."

Hanabi pulled her big sister behind some speakers, "If you don't believe me look over there."

Hinata peaked out from behind the speaker to see Kiba walking towards Sasuke. "Sasuke Uchiha it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm a huge fan of yours."

Sasuke tried to be nice, "I'm sure you are."

Kiba put his hand out for Sasuke to shake, "I'm Kiba Inuzuka I play guitar in your girlfriend's band. She is really nice you're really lucky. She is like the total package."

Sasuke did not shake his hand, "Yeah I know that _**MY**_ girlfriend is great."

He could tell he was in an awkward situation "Well…it was nice meeting you we'll be seeing a lot of each other so I'll see you around."

Sasuke just glared at Kiba till he was out of sight. Once he was Hinata sent Hanabi away do she could talk to Sasuke alone. "That was very nice Sasuke."

He turned to face her, "What are you talking about?"

She walked over to him, "You know what I'm talking about. You weren't very nice to Kiba."

He rolled his eyes, "So?"

She couldn't help the smile from appearing on her face, "Are you jealous?"

"No….what would I have to be jealous? I mean just because your jaw practically hit the floor when you saw Keebler."

"His name is Kiba man you are bad at names. It doesn't matter like you said I am _**your **_girlfriend. So would you relax?"

Naruto who was walking past them overheard them, "She's right Sasuke she'd never leave you for Kiba. Now if I asked her out that would be a different story.' He winked at Hinata, "Looking good Hyuga." She blushed as Naruto walked away and started laughing hysterically when he saw Sasuke's face.

Hinata tugged on Sasuke's arm, "Are you ok?"

He shook his head, "No I'm going to have to kill Naruto and we will be Connect Three."

"No don't hurt him, I love him!"

"Not funny."

She giggled, "It's a little bit funny."

She leaned up to kiss her boyfriend when Kakashi separated the two, "Kisses after the show or in front of cameras Hinata makeup and hair in your dressing room in five and Sasuke you are needed in wardrobe let's go the show starts in an hour!"

He had to drag Sasuke away from Hinata and into the wardrobe room. "Hinata after the show can I come to your room there is something really important I want to talk to you about."

"Yeah sure no problem."

Sasuke nodded and walked into the room where he saw Kiba talking to Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru. Naruto grinned at Sasuke, "Wow Kiba you're a pretty cool guy. We are going to enjoy having you with us on this tour. Aren't we Sasuke?"

"Yeah….enjoy." Sasuke stood away from them and just talked to the stylist. "I was thinking this and this, and this." The stylist giggled. "What's so funny?"

She started pulling out clothes for Sasuke, "Oh it's just that Kiba picked out an outfit similar to this. It seems you two have a lot in common."

He could see the stylist smiling and checking out Kiba he groaned and picked out a new outfit. "This tour just got a lot less fun."

She sighed and went into her dressing room where Hanabi was sitting on a couch reading a gossip magazine. Hanabi sighed, "Bob Mattinson is so hot! Imagine if he really was a vampire! I love him in that movie! Have you met him?"

Hinata sat in her makeup chair waiting for the stylist to come in, "No I haven't I think I be too nervous to even speak to him."

"It's says he likes elephants I love elephants too. And look it says Smiley Byrus hates being Hannah Savanna I hope that's not true. I love that show and the movie was really good. I saw you at the premiere you looked great did you get to keep that dress?"

"Yes I did."

Hanabi gasped, "Oh no it says Kitteny Spears was caught speeding and then assaulted a cop."

Hinata sighed her sister was always reading those gossip magazines, "You know you can't really believe everything you read in those magazines. There really isn't any proof to back up their stories."

"You mean like pictures?"

"Exactly?"

Hanabi got up and walked over to her older sister, "So say this magazine says Sasuke was going to ask him to marry you. And since there is a PICTURE OF HIM IN A JEWLERY SHOP! I guess it must be true."

Hinata grabbed the magazine out of her hands, she wasn't telling a lie. Right there was a picture of Sasuke and Naruto in a jewelry shop. And in Sasuke's hand was a huge diamond class. "He wouldn't….I mean he said he wanted to talk about something important…..but it couldn't be that…..I'm only eighteen."

Hanabi was however not paying attention to her sister about to freak out. "Ooooh a wedding it's going to be so much fun. I want to be a bridesmaid and Kiba my partner!"

Hinata was taking deep breaths now to try and relax, "It will be ok Hinata you just need to focus on the show. Just focus on giving a great show and then you can worry about your eng-g ……. engage ….. engagement!"


	3. Facing Your Fear

Hinata decided to put the possible engagement out of her mind at least for now. She had a concert to focus on. Hinata went through hair and makeup and soon heard the crowds of people arriving. Hinata loved this moment the rush of butterflies she got just before she was about to hit the stage. She was standing there at the edge of the stage looking out at the crowd. Kiba walked over to her, "How do you do this every other night?"

Hinata turned around and was pleasantly surprised at Kiba's rock star makeover. "You get used to it and pretend you're playing for just thousands of your closest friends. Or you can pretend you're playing to just one very special person."

"Do you do that? Do you picture just one special person?"

"I used to now I like seeing the crowd. It's so much fun to see them having fun and singing along to my songs."

Kiba grabbed his guitar, "Thanks I'll try that, they are calling me on stage so I'll see you there."

Hinata quickly ran down the stairs and under the stage where the stage crew gave her, her earpiece and microphone while she waited for the lift to bring her up to the stage. Hinata loved when she rose from the floor and the crowd screamed. She heard her bad start to play and the lift started to move.

After the concert Hinata introduced the members of her band to the crowd and she couldn't help hearing there was an exceptionally load applause for Kiba. Before heading off stage she introduced Connect four she had exactly twenty five minutes before she had to go back on stage for her duet with Sasuke. In that time she had changed her clothes and have her hair done again she had five minutes left so she went to find her band.

They were all in one of the dressing room, "Hey guys."

Shino nodded at her, "Hey great show."

"Yeah you guys were amazing. I know we haven't gotten a chance to talk but I do hope we all become good friends."

Kiba smiled, "Yeah sounds great maybe we could grab a quick bite to eat after the show is over?"

Just than a stage hand popped his head in the room, "Hinata you are on in one minute lets go."

"O-ok…um yeah lets all get something to eat after the show meet me at my dressing room."Hinata raced off to the stage. After the show Hinata found Hanabi, "Hey you hungry? I'm going to eat with the boys."

"Do boys include Kiba?"

She rolled her eyes she couldn't believe how fast her sister was crushing on Kiba. "Yes that includes Kiba."

Hanabi jumped up, "Can I borrow that sparkly tank in your dressing room?"

"Yeesssss, but hurry we are leaving in five minutes." Hanabi was off before Hinata finished the sentence.

As the five of them headed out to dinner Hinata had a sneaking suspicion that she was forgetting something. They ate at a nearby pizza place with some arcade games. During dinner when Hanabi took a phone call, and Choji and Shino excused themselves to play some video games. Thus leaving Hinata sitting alone with Kiba, she tried to make some quick small talk. "So how did you get into music?"

Kiba sipped his drink and shrugged, "I've always been into music. I learned to play guitar as soon as I could hold one. I sing and write too. I just can't picture my life without music. "

"Neither can I. I would have a very different life without it. Maybe I can hear some of songs sometimes?"

"Yeah I'd like that I hope you like them. I'm a little nervous about playing them to a celebrity."

"I'm not a celebrity."

He has to laugh, "Yeah right that poster on my wall begs to differ."

Hinata tried to hide the blush on her cheeks, "Y-You have a p-poster of m-me on your wall?"

He grinned, "Yeah right over my bed…………..that sounded very creepy I'm sorry."

She laughed and unintentionally touched his hand, "It's ok I don't think your creepy. I'm very flattered."

Hanabi returned and raised an eyebrow seeing her sister with her hand on Kiba's. "Am I interrupting something?"

She quickly pulled her hand away, "N-No."

Hanabi sat next to her sister and whispered in her ear, "You already have one rock star this one is mine."

In that second she remembered that Sasuke had wanted to see her after the show. "Oh my gosh he is going to kill me Hanabi we have to go now!"

"What?! Already?!"

Hinata reached in to her purse and pulled out her wallet to pay, "Yes now come one."

Kiba was alarmed by Hinata's actions, "Then we'll all go I'll get the limo driver."

"No time." Hinata motioned for her security guard who was one table away. "Can you please watch Hanabi and make sure she gets back to the hotel safe?"

He nodded, "Sure Ms. Hyuga but where are you going?"

Hinata put on her jacket, "To the hotel."

"Wait a minute."

As she raced to the door she yelled back, "I'll be ok it's only ten blocks away."

Her body guard looked at Hanabi, "I meant it's raining outside, she's going to get soaked."

He was right but Hinata didn't care she rain through the rain all the way back to the hotel. People in the lobby starred at her as she ran in. Hinata caught her reflection in a mirror in the elevator and cringed. Her hair was flat and sticking to her face and her mascara was running, but before she had time to fix it the elevators doors opened and she was racing again to her room. She opened the door to see Sasuke asleep on her couch.

She let out a little sigh of relief as she closed the door behind her. She walked over to Sasuke a slowly nudged him awake. His eyes fluttered for a moment before he yelled. "What happened to you?!"

"S-Sorry I scared you I….got caught in the rain I'm all wet."

"Why'd you run in the rain you have a limo you know?"

Hinata sighed and sat on the coffee table in front of the couch, "I was trying to get back to you."

"Really?" He had a slight smirk on his face. "You risked pneumonia for me huh? You are crazy Hinata. Go change because if anything happens to your voice Kakashi is going to kill me." Fifteen minutes later Hinata was all dry and Sasuke was watching television on Hinata's bed. She crawled into bed with him. "Now there is my girlfriend you were starting to look like that girl from the grudge."

"Thanks…..Sasuke? You said there was something you wanted to talk to me about?" She immediately felt butterflies in her stomach and she didn't like these.

"Oh yeah that."

"Listen Sasuke I saw a picture of you in that jewelry shop and if you are thinking of proposing to me. I'm going to say no. It's not that I don't love you I do a lot it's just that we are too young. About sixty percent of marriages under the age of twenty end in divorce. And we are musicians we are constantly on the road and Kakashi want s us to be actors and it's getting to the point where I see you only once every two or three days and sometimes it's just on stage. And with finishing the tour maybe starting the movie, then the global tour, Kakashi wants me to have my own clothes, perfume and accessory line, and tomorrow I'm unveiling my Barbie doll! I just don't see where I can fit in a wedding now. Did I mention that I really love you?"

Sasuke's eyes widened Hinata had not taken a breath during her entire speech, "Did you just have a panic attack?!"

She was now trying to catch her breath, "A little one."

He handed her a bottle of water, "Calm down just breath. Now I'm going to say something and I don't want you to freak out ok? I was in the jewelry shop……and I did buy a ring." He into his pocket and pulled out a ring box and popped it open. "I think they call it a promise ring."

Hinata looked at the little sliver ring band and felt so much better. "You got me a promise ring? Sasuke that's so sweet. But what exactly are you promising?"

"To be with you duh. It's not about marriage it just says I want to be with you for a long time. It's even inscribed look."

She took the ring out of the box and read, "Sasuke plus Hinata forever. Awe I love it thank you."

Hinata thought she was in the clear she faced her fear and there was nothing to fear. But Hinata wasn't clear yet. "So why were you over an hour and a half late?"

She knew he was about to get upset, "I was just grabbing a bite to eat with Hanabi….and the guys…."

He raised an eyebrow, "The guys?"

She played with the ring trying to avoid eye contact, "My guys….well not really mine but Shino, Kiba, and Choji."

"Oh."

"Yeah I wanted to take them out as you know a welcome to the band kind of thing and get to know them. I'm sorry I totally spaced on you wanting to talk to me."

He shrugged and turned off the television, "It's ok."

"Really?"

"Yes don't worry about it. Now it's time for sleep you've got a big day unveiling your Barbie doll and all." He kissed her forehead before getting out of bed and walking towards the door.

Hinata sat there stunned she was expecting more of an argument from Sasuke. "You sure you're ok?"

He shouted before leaving her room, "I'm fine."

He sounded fine but Sasuke was a really good actor, Hinata decided to sleep on it. The next morning Hanabi came racing into her room waking her up. "HINATA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! LOOK!

Hanabi shoved that morning's newspaper in her sister's face the headline read. "HYUGA CHEATING?!" And there in black and white was a picture of her with her hand on Kiba's. She grabbed the magazine, "ON THE FRONT PAGE? WHY AM I ON THE FRONT PAGE OF THE PAPER?!"

"Because you are flirting with Kiba?! MY KIBA!"

"Relax Hanabi has Sasuke seen this?!"

Sasuke entered the room and answered for her showing her he had the newspaper in his hands. "I think we need to talk."


	4. Rock Fight

Hinata sat there in her bed unwilling to move. Sasuke didn't look upset so she was confused on how he was feeling. She turned to Hanabi, "Can you give us a minute?"

Hanabi rolled her eyes and left the room. Sasuke closed the door after her. He threw the magazine off the bed and surprisingly calmly said, "What is this?"

"A magazine."

His eyes widened, "Did you really just say that?! Come on Hinata."

She shoved the magazine off the bed as she moved to edge and knelt of the bed in front of him, "It's nothing. You know all about the magazine's blowing things out of proportion. Trust me it's nothing."

"Doesn't look that way, so you were late meeting me because you were flirting with Kiba?"

"I wasn't flirting I don't even know how to flirt."

He was quite before sighing and sitting on the bed next to Hinata. "Whatever."

She scooted closer to him, "Sasuke you can't really believe that. It's all tabloid gossip."

"Uh huh."

"You really don't believe me do you?"

He scooted away from her, "What do you expect of me there is a picture! And you have been acting weird to me lately so I…."

She stood up angrily, "Are you seriously accusing me of cheating on you?"

"I never said cheating you did."

She couldn't believe he actually believed a tabloid over her, "Get out now! I can't even talk to you right now." He just rolled his eyes and mumbled to himself as he left her room.

The limo ride to the meeting was intense Sasuke and Hinata were sitting next to each other but looking in two opposites directions. Both were trying to ignore the other's presence. Naruto leaned over to Shikamaru and asked, "What's with all the awkward tension?"

Shikamaru looked over at the rock n roll couple before answering, "Hinata was caught flirting with Kiba."

Hinata glared at him, "I was not cheating I mean flirting!"

Sasuke mumbled, "She said cheating again!"

She elbowed his in the side, "I wasn't doing anything."

Hanabi shook her head, "That's not what the magazine said."

"Please stay out of this Hanabi!"

Naruto shook his head, "Wow Hinata I never expected you to do something like that."

Hinata sighed and turned back towards the window, "I should have taken my limo."

Kakashi was waiting for them outside of the television studio he took off his headset, "You all are late; let's go we have a meeting!"

The movie producers came in and shook all of their hands when they got up to the meeting. One stood in front of a huge screen, "I'd like to thank you all for joining us today. You five are the biggest stars in the music world and yet to have cross over to featured film. Now we've come up with a great movie idea that will result in a major opening weekend. The plot is about a family of singers four boys and one girl. They get discovered and become famous but they have to learn to overcome when fame brings."

The room was silent until Sasuke uttered, "That sounds like crap."

Kakashi smacked his arm, "Sasuke! What he means is….this doesn't sound like that great of a movie."

The producer immediately became fluster, "Of course that was just idea number one we have plenty more. Number two Sasuke enters a contest and wins a date with Hinata Hyuga a rock star that is down on her luck. They fall in love and Sasuke and his band mates become famous."

"Ok so you are just ripping off my clients personal lives for your benefit this is not a bio picture next."

"Ok….three you all high school seniors about to embark on the next step in your life."

The whole room groaned, "NO!"

**~Two Hours Later~**

The producer had undone his tie as beads of sweat appeared on his forehead. They had shot down every idea he's come up with so far. "Idea number a hundred a forty seven you all are super spies."

In unison once again, "NO!"

"I give up the only idea we have left is one my assistant gave me. There is this camp where teens go to discover and better their musical abilities. The boys will be in a band and area all good friends having met at the camp years earlier. New comer Hinata is coming to the camp for the first time and needs help finding the music inside her blah, blah, blah lots of music some dancing kind of like junior high school musical."

They all looked around at each other nodding in agreement. Kakashi spoke, "Well as long as they have some musical direction we can consider it. Send us a script and we'll start talking about contracts. Boys you have a photo shoot limo is waiting and Hinata you and I have a brunch date come on Hanabi."

Hanabi shook her head, "I want to go to with Neji and the guys."

Hinata rolled her eyes and put on her sunglasses knowing that she was still upset of the magazine. "Do whatever you want."

Hinata was the followed Sasuke out of the room, "Are you ever going to talk to me again?"

He shrugged, "Are you going to keep flirting with Kiba?"

"I wasn't flirting."

"I find that hard to believe."

"You really don't believe me?! Fine do what you want I don't care." It was a lie but she couldn't stop herself from saying it. She was quite as Kakashi ordered for them at the restaurant a couple of minutes later. He took out his Blueberry and started scowling, "Ok so everything is set for your music video shoot tomorrow. Now do should we hire a model to play your love interest or…"

The name came out of her mouth before she could stop herself, "Kiba."

"What?"

"I want Kiba to be in this video with me he can be my love interest."

Kakashi shook his head, "Kiba is already in the video as are the rest of your band it'll look weird."

"Well the video is about having a crush on your friend why can't he be my band mate."

He smirked, "And I can spin that the story in the magazine commercial was just the two of you practicing for your music video. You're a genius just make sure to ask Kiba later. Now we need to discuss other matters. Tomorrow you're unveiling the Hinata doll, then you have Good Morning Konoha and you're going to perform your new single then you have a radio interview and then off to the music video shoot. Then you will continue shooting Tuesday and finish Wednesday. Then another photo shoot and then on the plane"

Hinata sighed and mumbled to herself, "Anytime for sleep?"

"Honey your on the road to becoming an international rock star you can sleep when you're dead."

**~Later that Night~**

Hinata was playing guitar in her hotel room alone when there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Kiba popped his head in, "Hey it's me."

"Oh."

"Sorry is this a bad time Kakashi said you wanted to talk to me."

She shook her head, "No come in. I was just kinda hopping it was Sasuke or Hanabi."

Kiba sat across from her on the couch, "Yeah I saw the magazine."

She caught the smirk on his face, "Are you happy about it?"

"I'm sorry it's just that come on how many times am I going to be accused of having a relationship with a mega hot celebrity. Please it's not like I could ever steal a girl away from Sasuke Uchiha. I can see by the way you look at him how much you care about him. A guy like me can't compete with him." Kiba started to laugh.

"My sister would have to disagree with you on that."

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Hinata put down her guitar, "Yeah I wanted to know if you'd be in my music video. As you know the guy I'm singing about not just my lead guitarist."

"Really? Wow I'd be honored wow I can't believe you're actually asking me."

"Kiba I'm not some huge celebrity I'm just Hinata please just treat me like a normal person."

He grinned, "No problem. But just to let you know normal people don't stay in huge suites like this or do video shoots."

"I guess not."

"Can I ask you something? Is Sasuke going to kill me? Because I passed by the gym on my way here and he is just a couple punches away from sending that punching bag to the moon. Should I be worried?"

Hinata nervously laughed, "Um…yeah I stay out of his way until I work things out."

"Maybe you should go talk to him now he looks really upset."

Hinata sighed, "Yeah fine I'll go."

Kiba got up, "Cool I'll walk you over."

"That's probable not the best idea."

Kiba thought for a second, "Yeah you're right I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Kiba." The two left her suite and Hinata took the staircase down to the gym. She stood in front of the huge window watching Sasuke punch the punching bag beads of sweat all over his body. Watching him workout made Hinata completely forget why she came down in the first place. She lost all track of time as she watched him. It took him awhile to notice her standing there when he did he rolled his eyes and immediately stopped punching the bag. Hinata prayed they could work this out and she wouldn't do anything stupid.


	5. Divalicious

Sasuke and sat down on one of the bench presses when Hinata walked in he didn't say anything just tried to unwrap the bandages he put on his hands. She sat across from him, "Can I help you?" He shrugged and placed his hands on her lap and she started to unwrap his hands, "I lied."

He finally spoke, "About what?"

"When I said I don't care….I do I really do."

"I know you do." She couldn't even sense any bit of emotion in his voice.

She sighed and took his two unwrapped hands in hers, "I'm sorry ok maybe there was a little flirting but it didn't mean anything. I didn't even notice I was doing it and I'm really sorry I kept you waiting."

"I don't like seeing you with other guys. Especially Kiba."

"Do you really think I would cheat on you?"

"I'm not worried about you starting about something I'm worried about him doing something to you. And you not being able to stop him."

"Sasuke I can take care of myself you worrie about me too much. I'm not some frail little girl you can't take care of herself. Besides if anything happens I know have you waiting in the wings. You were doing a pretty good job of beating up that punching bag."

He smirked, "I was pretending it was Kiba."

"Sasuke Kiba is a pretty nice guy and not only that he is in my band. So there will be a lot of work things that we will be together in. And you have to accept that. You cannot tell me who I can tell me who I can hang out with." She scooted closer to him and gave him her best puppy god eyes, "Do you understand?"

He groaned, "You know I hate it when you do that!"

She batted her eyes at him, "Do what? I'm not doing anything?"

She scooted closer till she was practically in his lap, "Fine I understand."

"Good I hate to have you mad when he is my video guy tomorrow."

Sasuke pulled his hands away, "He is what?! Hinata?!"

"You said you understood a music video although it may be fun it is still work."

"I guess I don't have a choice do I?"

She grinned, "Nope. I just don't like to fight. It's a waste of time ok?"

He nodded and put his arms around her, "So how long were you watching me work out?"

She blushed, "I kind lost track of time."

"Yeah I have that effect on girls."

He pulled her into a hug and she squealed. "Sasuke! You're sweaty!!!"

**~Next Day~**

Hinata sat down in front of a room full of reporters at her doll unveiling listening speaker. "We are very happy today to being revealing the Hinata Hyuga doll. As you know Hinata has sky rocketed to fame in the past couple of months. She is a role model for girls around the world and now they can have a little Hinata at home. And here to speak is the rock star herself Hinata Hyuga."

The crowd applauded and cameras flashed as she took the podium. "Good morning it's a real pleasure to be here. I'm really excited to see my doll it's something I've dreamt about having for a long time. I can't wait anymore so let's unveil it."

Cameras flashed as the curtain was pulled away to see a bunch of Hinata dolls. Te toy execs were waiting for Hinata's response but were frighten when they saw the shocked look on Hinata's face. Kakashi grabbed Hinata by the arm and whispered in her ear, "What are you doing? You look like you saw a ghost or something."

Hinata whispered back, "It's horrible they look nothing like me!"

"So what just smile and take pictures."

Hinata wouldn't so it she looked at the dolls them all smaller breasts than she did and were really skinny looking. "No these dolls are anorexic looking and ugly! I won't take any pictures with them they are horrible!" This time Hinata didn't whisper and the microphone caught every word.

Someone yelled out, "DIVA!"

Hands raised, "Hinata why don't you like the doll?" "Do you hate little kids?" "Are you against anorexia?"

Kakashi spoke into the microphone, "This press conversance is over." Kakashi pulled Hinata out of the back door and into a hallway. "What do you think you were doing in there?"

Hinata was still upset about the dolls, "What was I doing? What were they thinking they looked nothing like me?!"

He rolled his eyes, "You're getting there. Let's go I've got to go some damage control to do. You are going to publically apologize to the toy company."

"For what?"

"For embarrassing them!"

"No they embarrassed me! They should apologize for making such an ugly representation of me."

Kakashi shook his head, "Cool it stop having a diva fit."

He turned away and walked down the hallway and out the back door and Hinata stomped her foot. "I'm not a diva!"

In that moment there were two things Hinata was unaware of. One she was having her first mini diva fit and two they was a reporter with a camera capturing the whole thing.

**~Later that Day~**

Hinata was sitting in her dressing room watching the news of her so called Diva fit. Kiba walked in, "Hey…oh you're watching that…"

She sighed and turned her television off, "I feel so horrible about it….kind of…."

"I would if I was you. The dolls were really bad no offense it doesn't capture your beauty but then again what doll could."

She smirked, "Thanks Kiba. I just hope my fans don't hate me for one moment of…..diva attitude. I just don't know what came over me."

He sat down next to her;"Maybe you should apologize to your fans and explain everything."

"How would I do that?"

"Easy make a video and post in on Wetube. You do have a Wetube account right?"

She nodded and reached for her laptop, "Yeah Kakashi created it for me but it just has my music videos on it."

His jaw dropped, "You have over five hundred thousand subscribers. Well it's time for you to talk to them."

Hinata took a deep breath and pressed the record button on her laptop. "Hey all I know I haven't made a personal video like this before but I wanted to talk to all of you. Well first off you're probably wondering where I am right now I'm in my dressing room for my new music video Contagious. I will be start shooting in a couple minutes. Anyway I know a lot of you probable saw my little outburst at my doll unveiling today. I'm really sorry I didn't handle that better; it's just that the dolls don't represent me. And I don't want girls to be looking at the doll and trying to be like that. That is why I was upset I wish my actions were better. I don't want any of you to think I am a Diva; I love all of you very much."

Kiba spoke up, "Yes she does."

She giggled, "That's my lead guitarist Kiba. Come here." Kiba shook his head no. "Come on Kiba."

Kiba smirked and sat next to Hinata and waved at the camera, "Hey. Hinata is very sorry I hope all of you forgive her. I forgive her and I'm one of her biggest fans."

"Thank you Kiba that was really sweet. But once again I'm really sorry and I love you all and I will be doing more of this of these video updates." Hinata blew a kiss at the camera before pushing the record button again. "That made me feel a lot better I really hope they understand."

He put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a little squeeze. "They will….can I talk to you about something? I just went over the little script you know what we do in each scene and I think they is a problem?"

Hinata didn't look at her script she reached her for it, "What's the problem?"

"The final scene in the garden…"

Hinata flipped to the last page and read, "Hinata and boy…….KISS?! THERE IS A KISSING SCENE BETWEEN US?!"


	6. You Don't Understand

For the past two days Hinata had been hard at work on her music video she had been so busy she hadn't seen Sasuke at all. Which she was a little relived because it meant that she didn't have to explain the last scene she was about to shoot. The scene that she had been dreaded for the past two days the one with the kiss. She had tried to get out of it but Kakashi almost bit her head off. His words rang in her head, "You want to what?! You can't just take out the kiss! You wanted to be an actress well this is acting. So just do it! I have some more pressing matters to take care of see you later!" He was still angry over her diva like moment. She made a mental note to apologize for her behavior later as she walked out of her dressing room.

Kiba saw her as he was exiting his room, "Hinata wait up!" She slowed down to let him catch up, "Hey I saw you got a lot of pretty good responses on your wetube video."

"Yeah and it's all thanks to you." Hinata remembered the comments from fans saying they understood. And the comment war that started over who is cuter Sasuke or Kiba.

He scratched the back of his head, "So are you nervous?" She nodded slowly. "Me too I mean it's not every day you get to kiss your celebrity crush."

She was stunned, "C-Crush?"

With the look now on Kiba's face she knew he hadn't meant to say that. "Uh….let's pretend I didn't say that."

She giggled, "Ok deal."

The director spotted them and shouted, "Oh Hinata darling here you are and looking fabulous. Are you ready to shot the last scene?"

"Yes of course."

As everything was getting set up she mentally prepared herself. 'Ok Hinata it's just a kiss. So just kiss Kiba and get it over with. I mean it's not that bad it could be worst. At least it's Kiba he's a nice guy and very good looking….but not as good looking as Sasuke. That's it I'll just pretend I'm kissing Sasuke." She looked over and Kiba smiled at her. 'Aww he is so cute.'

The director picked up his bull horn, "And Action."

Hinata walked up to Kiba closed her eyes and kissed him. She was surprised on how good of a kisser he was. The kissed until the director yelled, "CUT! Alright people that's a wrap on Contagious. Thank you Hinata."

Hinata smiled and took the bull horn from the director, "I just wanted to thank all of you who helped this video possible."

There was a round of applause as Hinata left the set. Kiba was fast on her heels, "So Hinata yeah…."

"Yes Kiba?"

"Y-You're a pretty g-good kisser, but I bet Sasuke tells you that all the time."

She blushed slightly, "Not really….b-but we should get going we have a sound check in an hour. We do have a concert tonight."

He nodded but looked like he had more to say, "Yeah I should change."

**~After Sound check~**

Hinata has just finished rehearsing when two arms wrapped around her waist. She immediately knew who it was. Sasuke kissed her neck and whispered in her ear, "I missed you."

She smiled she was glad he missed her; "I missed you too." She looked up and saw Kiba starring at them but as soon as he saw her looking at him her turned around and walked off stage with Choji and Shino.

Sasuke turned her around and was about to kiss her when Kakashi yelled, "Hold your horses there is no time for that we have work to do the concert is in three hours and you have a meet and greet in an hour and half we are already behind let's go!"

Sasuke sighed and let go of Hinata, "I really wonder if it's all worth it when I can't even kiss my girlfriend when I want too."

"You don't mean that you feel differently tonight. When you and the guys are up on this stage singing your songs and the crowd is singing along. You will remember that this is all worth it."

He grinned, "This is why you are my girlfriend you get me. How about we grab a late dinner after the show?"

Kakashi yelled again, "Sasuke Hinata separate now!"

"Dinner sounds perfect but I better get going have a good rehearsal." She walked past Sasuke and waved at Neji and Shikamaru.

As she past Naruto he grinned, "Hey Hinata looking good."

She giggled, "Thank you Naruto."

"No prob-owww!!!"He rubbed the back of his head and looked down at the drum stick that was just thrown at it. "Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru walked over and picked up the drum stick, "It wasn't me it was Sasuke. Next time throw your guitar picks and not my sticks you almost broke it on Naruto's hard head."

"HEY!"

Hinata frowned, "Boys you should play nice."

Naruto pouted, "They are being mean to me Hinata."

"Aww Naruto." She gave Naruto a quick kiss on the cheek and started walking off stage.

Naruto started playing a tune of his guitar and sang, "I got a kiss and Sasuke didn't! LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, La! And you just missed me I dodged your stupid guitar pick!"

After the show Hinata and Sasuke snuck out to the parking lot of their hotel and climbed into Sasuke's car and drove out to the restaurant. After the ordered Sasuke asked, "So how was your video shoot?"

She almost choked on the water she was drinking, "Good….good it went very well."

"Did Kiba play a convincing boyfriend?"

"Yep, yep he sure did." She wanted to change to subject, "Did you boys pick your new single?"

He nodded and took out his phone, "Yeah the company agreed that we should do Hey."

"That's one of my favorites."

She noticed Sasuke was texting and not really playing attention to her, "Y-Yeah we shoot the music video next week."

She noticed he was still texting, "Who are you talking to?"

He hit the sent button and put his phone back in his pocket, "Nobody…." He could tell she wasn't buying it. "Fine it's Hanabi."

"My sister?!"

"Do you have any other one? She is still really upset."

Hinata just shook her head, "Figures she is just so upset about that stupid gossip magazine thing. She needs to get over it."

He looked confused, "Wow are you ok? She is upset because you won't talk to her."

"I'm just very busy I don't have time for her right now. I'll call her later." The truth was she was really hurt by her sister's accusation. And didn't want to talk to her right now.

"Uh huh just give her a call ok."

"Since when do you talk to my sister?"

"I talk to your dad too that's another person you haven't spoken to either. I swear if Neji wasn't on this tour you probably wouldn't speak to any member of your family."

She glared at him he just didn't understand what she was going through, "I have just been busy you know I am under a lot of pressure ok. And I don't have all the time like I used to. Now where is our food I have things to do?"

He looked so confused, "Wow maybe the papers are true."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing…..diva."

Hinata crossed her arms and looked away this dinner hadn't gone the way either of them had hoped.


	7. Things Are Getting Out Of Hand

Needless to say Hinata's date with Sasuke was ruined. There barely spoke to each other for the rest of the night. And once they pulled up to the hotel Sasuke almost knocked the valet down when he threw his keys at him. Hinata tapped her foot angrily as she waited for the elevator she hoped Sasuke was going to apologize to her. But he just walked past her and went up the stairs. She got in the elevator and went straight to her room. She quickly locked the door she was in no mood to see or talk to anyone.

She barely got any sleep that night but she didn't mind because Connect Four, her band, and herself were just traveling today. She just put on a sweatshirt and big sunglasses and headed down to her tour bus and head for the next town. She was still upset and once she was on the bus she passed by her band and locked herself in the bedroom in the back of the bus. She sat there looking at her phone, 'Why hasn't he called or text me?'

Just then she heard her band talking oblivious that she could hear them. Shino was looking at his phone, "Damn Hinata looks pissed."

Kiba looked up from his guitar, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm online and there are pictures of Hinata and Sasuke at some restaurant. Here I read it to 'What seemed to be a romantic night between the two rock stars quickly turned wrong. The two had what seemed to be an argument and barely talked to each other for the rest of the evening. Could this be over the fact that Hinata is getting close with her lead guitarist Kiba Inuzuka. Or is it because of Sasuke has been up to his partying ways again. Sasuke has also been seen hanging out with Sabuko Siblings Temari. The two have been spotted having lunch and going to clubs pictures are below. Is Hollywood's hottest music couple cheating on each other?" Shino scrolled down, "Wow they have pictures of you and Hinata on set and pictures of Sasuke and Temari."

Choji eating a mouthful of chips said, "Man I guess they aren't the perfect couple."

Hinata slammed the door open and snatched Shino's phone and there starring her in the face were pictures of Sasuke and Temari sitting very close and smiling at each other. "I'm going to kill him!"

Hinata threw the phone at Shino and ran to the front of the bus, "Frank call the other bus and both of you need to pull the buses over right now!"

Frank the bus driver shook his head, "No can do Ms Hyuga we are on a schedule."

She stomped her foot on the floor, "No I need to get on Connect Four's bus now!"

"Sorry Ms. Hyuga don't worry both buses will be stopping at a rest stop in about two hours."

Hinata groaned and stomped all the way to the back of the bus. It was silent for awhile before until she heard Choji mumble, "What a diva."

"I'M NOT A DIVA!!!!!" The bus feel silent again as Hinata pulled the covers over her head and tired to go to sleep. But all she could think of was 'Why did I even want to be a rock star?'

She woke up five hours later by Kakashi, "Hey Diva get up we are here. We've arrived an hour ago and you are still sleeping!"

She groaned and rolled over, "I'm not a diva!"

"Yeah ok anyway you have four hours before your sound check but we need to talk. Do you even want to be a rock star anymore? Because if you keep acting like a freaking Diva you are going to lose your sponsors, contracts, fans, everything! I don't know what's gotten into you lately you think you are a big star. You've just started and without me and Connect Four you would still be nobody back in your home town! You used to have this sweet, innocent, honest thing working for you but you seem to have lost your way and you better find it soon."

And with that he left and walked off the bus. Hinata sighed "I'm starting to hate my life." As she exited the tour bus she noticed her band was gone. She wondered where they went but that was all forgotten when she saw Sasuke standing outside her bus obviously waiting for her.

She didn't want to talk to him right now, she needed to prepare for tour and she knew if she talked to him she get angry and things would get out of hands. She tried to just ignore him but he stood right in front of her, "Listen Hinata I-"

She just glared at him and said, "Don't talk to me."

Hinata tried to walk past him but he grabbed her arm, "What did I do?"

She pulled away, "I thought you were done partying."

"I haven't drunk since before rehab. What do you think I am parting again?"

"I read it in a tabloid it was right above a bunch of pictures of you and Temari. Funny you never told me that you were hanging out with her."

He just crossed his arms, "So you're just going to believe the tabloids?"

She copied his movements, "Well why not? I mean when it was me and Kiba you believed what the tabloids said about me." She looked at her watch, "I have to go I don't have time for this."

She turned around but he just yelled after her, "You see Hinata there is our problem you just say you don't have time for it and walk away."

She quickly and angrily turned back around to face him, "There are not our problems Sasuke they are your problems. You being jealous, you lying to me, and you calling me a diva! And if you haven't noticed I've been really busy lately. I've told you this but obviously you aren't listening, you are too busy spending time with Temari apparently. Now if I don't even have time to fly home and see my own father what makes you think I have time for this."

He actually was shocked this wasn't the same girl he met over a year ago. But he was too angry to think of a solution and kept fighting with her, "No wonder people think you're a diva you think the world revolves around you. And by the way I tried to tell you about hanging out with MY FRIEND Temari but you're too self absorbed to listen to anything I have to say. And time Hinata we barely spend anything time together and we are on the same tour. That just make me wonder what is going to happen to us when we go on separate tours."

"W-What are you saying?"

"I'm just saying that right now I don't see us having much of a future."

Hinata actually gasped, "Fine then you don't need to think of a future for us. " She pulled off the ring he bought her off his finger and chucked it at his head. "Because as far as I'm concerned we have no future!"

Sasuke caught the ring before it hit him, "Ok fine with me now I don't have to worry about you ruining your damn career. "

The two glared at each other before Sasuke turned and walked away. Once he was out of sight Hinata sighed and look down at the floor. She knew this was going to happen and it seemed like there was nothing she could have done to stop it. She shook her head in disbelief "What just happened?" Just then she heard the click of the camera, "Oh no."

She looked up just as a couple of paparazzi immerged from the nearby bushes. They all started shouting, "HINATA! HINATA! HOW DO YOU FEEL? IS IT REALLY OVER? WILL YOU EVER DATE AGAIN?!"

They were getting closer and she looked around desperately for her body guard. He was running to help her but she knew he wouldn't get there in time so she started to run. She just needed to get away from the paparazzi. They were right on her trial she thought she was done for when Kiba in a convertible pulled up in front of her. He quickly reached over and opened the door, "GET IN!"

Hinata quickly did what he said and before she closed the door he took off. And she didn't care all she wanted was to get away from everything, and get away fast.


	8. Acting Strangly

For the next hour Kiba drove and kept looking nervously over at Hinata you just sat silently in the seat. He decided enough was enough and tried to break the awkwardness of that car ride, "Those paparazzi are really annoying aren't they?" Hinata didn't respond she didn't even look over at him. Kiba drummed his fingers on his steering wheel as he stared at the red light turning willing it to turn green. "How about some music?"

He turned on the radio and Sasuke's voice came through the speakers. "I'll always love you."

Hinata slammed her fist against the off button on the radio, "LIAR!"

Kiba pulled the car over in an alleyway and turned off the car. "I'm sorry Hinata."

She shook her head as she said, "I just hate him right now! I mean how can he do this to me! I thought he loved me! I wouldn't be doing any of this if it wasn't for him. I wish I never entered that stupid contest it ruined my life."

"How can you say that? You are living the dream."

"You better wake me up because this is a nightmare! I mean my family hates me, I never see or talk to my friends anymore, my boyfriend brook up with me, the paparazzi never leaves me alone, I barely get anytime to sleep, I just wonder if this is all worth it. I could have been in college right now having a normal life!" She pressed her head against the dashboard and groaned.

Kiba patted her back, "Normal yes but not a better life. I think everything happens for a reason and I also think you were meant to do this."

She didn't remove her head when she asked, "How do you know that?"

He removed him hand and smiled, "Because when you are performing you have this smile on your face. And it doesn't matter where you are sitting you can see your eyes sparkle when you sing. And I should know I have the best seat in the house the one closest to you."

She sat up, "That's really sweat Kiba. I can't believe how easy it is to talk to you. Thank you for listening to my stupid problems."

"It's no problem I'll always listen to you. That's what band mates are for." Hinata smiled and hugged Kiba just as a flash went off. She turned to see a paparazzi taking picture of her, "Oh no!"

Kiba quickly started the car, "Do they ever leave you alone?!"

"No they don't ever leave me alone just drive!"

Kiba speed out of the alleyway and back on to the streets and that's when Hinata noticed the time. "No, No, No please do not tell me that is the time. Please tell me that the clock is broken!"

"No why what's wrong?"

"My rehearsal starts now I didn't realize we've been gone so long. Kakashi is going to kill me! Can this day get any worse?"

Kiba pulled on to the freeway where he hit bumper to bumper traffic. "My guess is that it can."

Hinata let her head fall on the dash board again, "Why me?!"

Kiba reached over and grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Don't worry I promise that I will get you to the concert no matter what it takes."

She knew she had to take his word for it and her heart dropped when her phone rang and she recognized the ring. She didn't want to pick it up but she knew she had to. "H-Hello Kakashi."

She almost dropped her phone because of how load he yelled, "Where the hell are you?!"

"I am on my way but it looks like I am going to miss sound check."

"MISS SOUNDCHECK! HINATA WHAT THE HELL? I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS GET HERE SOON OR YOU'RE FIRED!" And with that he hung up the phone.

Hinata was on the verge of tears as she put her head in her hands, "I hate my life."

**~Back at the Concert Hall~**

Kakashi practically broke through the doors of the Connect Four dressing room, "YOU FOUR ON STAGE NOW!"

Neji almost dropped his bass, "Wow what is your problem?"

"MY PROBLEM IS THAT I HAVE AN EMPTY STAGE AND NO ONE IS DOING A SOUNDCHECK!"

Naruto stood up, "But I thought Hinata always goes first."

He stomped his foot, "WELL HINATA HAS DECIDED TO SKIP HER SOUNDCHECK! I'M ONLY GOING TO SAY THIS ONE MORE TIME! ON STAGE NOW!" The three boys ran past Kakashi and kept running towards the stage. "WHERE IS SASUKE?!"

The bathroom door swung open and Sasuke walked out, "What?"

"I NEED YOU ON THE STAGE NOW!"

Sasuke shrugged, "OK."

This surprised Kakashi, "What no fight?"

"There is no point. So I'll see you at the sound check."

Kakashi watched Sasuke pick up his guitar and head towards the stage. "Can this night get any weirder?"

**~After the concert~**

Sasuke hurried off the stage all he wanted to do was to get back into his hotel room. But he wasn't having any luck Naruto caught up with him, "Hey man let's go out and grab something to eat."

Sasuke shook his head, "No thanks I think I'm just going to head to my room for the night."

"What's wrong?"

"Did you not see the duet I had to do with Hinata it was so awkward?"

Naruto did remember he just didn't want to mention it, "Oh come on you and Hinata are rock star couple you break and make up all the time. You both just need to cool off and everything will be ok again."

He just sighed, "I don't think so but I'll see you tomorrow."

Sasuke spent the next hour playing his guitar trying to clear his head. It wasn't working he didn't know what was happening his girlfriend was exhibiting diva-like tendencies and she was the only one that couldn't see it. And now they were broken up a tomorrow it will be all over the papers. He hadn't felt like this since the last time they broke up. He quickly remembered how he dealt with his problems before and before he could stop himself he was up and walking over to the mini bar and pulling out a bottle of liquor.

With liquor in hand he crossed back to sit on the couch, He was about to take off the top when his conscious caught up with him. He sighed heavily at put the bottle on the table, "Come on Sasuke you are not that guy anymore. You have changed and it's because of Hinata that you changed. But now she has changed….is it because of me?"

He only wanted to talk to one person at that time. He pulled out his phone and quickly dialed, "Hey it's Sasuke are you still in town?...Good can you come over? Ok I'll see you in a few."

**~With Hinata~**

Hinata has just showered and changed and was about to order room service when she heard a knock on the door. She walked over and asked, "Who is it?"

A voice on the other side said, "Room service."

She opened the door, "But I didn't order any…Neji?"

There stood Neji behind a cart full of food. "Hey I thought you might be hungry."

"Sure come in, come in."

The two cousins sat, ate, talked and laughed for hours. She patted Neji's shoulder "Thank you Neji I needed this I've just been so stressed lastly."

"Is that why you've been acting so…….for lack of a better word strange lately?"

"It's part of the reason I guess. But I don't think I've been acting so strongly."

Neji knew he had to be very careful with his words, "Missing rehearsals, yelling, fighting with Kakashi, breaking up with Sasuke…."

She quickly interrupted him, "HE BROKE UP WITH ME!"

"That doesn't matter Hinata. You have to think of your career first now. And that career involves Sasuke and you two have to work together and the best thing you can do is at least be civil to each other when it involves work. That's if you guys cannot work out your problems and be together again. But you are only going to find out if you can if you go talk to him."

She sighed, "You are right."

Neji smirked, "I know now go talk to him now!"

She immediately jumped up and exited the room she was nervous not knowing what to say when she opened the door. But she didn't have to think about what to say because when she got there it wasn't Sasuke who answered the door. She was at a loss for words when the door opened and there was Temari smiling at her.


	9. You've Said Enough

Hinata couldn't believe what she was seeing in front of her. Hinata just stood there not sure what to do or to say. Temari just stood there smiling at her acting like nothing was wrong. "Hello Hinata it's nice to finally meet you face to face. I've heard so much about you." She held out her hand to shake but Hinata just starred at it. "Are you ok?"

She finally got the nerve to speak, "What are you doing here?"

She put her hand down, "Oh Sasuke just needed to talk to me so he called me over. I mean it wouldn't be the first time right?"

"Right.....where is he now?"

"Oh he's in the shower he'll be right out do you want to come in?"

Hinata just stood there looking at her thinking, 'Did she just invite me to come into my own boyfriend's room....ex boyfriend oh what does it matter! Why did he call her here?"

Temari noticed that Hinata had become very quite again and started to become very uncomfortable, "Are you sure your ok?"

"Yes."

She took a step back making a pathway for Hinata to walk in, "So do you want to come in?"

Hinata just rolled her eyes, "No." And without saying another word she turned and walked down the hallway.

A couple minutes later Sasuke emerged from the bathroom, "Hey."

Temari turned off the television she was watching, "Hey your girlfriend came by well ex girlfriend right?"

He sat down next from Temari with his head hanging low, "Yeah I guess she is my ex."

"She seems…." She tried to think of the best word to describe Hinata, "Um…nice."

He looked up at her knowing that not what she wanted to say, "Nice?"

"Well I don't want to say anything bad about her but she seems nicer on television. Although I have been hearing that she is a…….Diva…."

"She is changing but she can't see it maybe it's all the stress of this business just piling on top of her. I mean before she met me she was a normal girl about to go off to college and now she's this big rock star."

"Sasuke this is not your fault people choose how the react to fame besides it was her decision to become what she is."

No matter what she said Sasuke knew it was his fault for how Hinata was acting since he was the one that brought her to this world. But decided it was better not to say anything.

Temari looked down at her phone, "Are you ok now? I'm glad you called me."

"Yeah it was just a moment of weakness but thanks for helping me."

"Good so next time we are in the same town you want to go to the clubs again. We can practice being in those situations again."

He just shook his head, "No I think I'm done now I'm only going when I absolutely have too for business. But thanks to you I think I know I can handle being in bars and clubs without drinking."

She just smiled and patted him on the shoulder, "You've come along way. I mean when I got out of rehab continuing to be in the lime light was hell. But you seem to be doing very well."

"Thanks."

"I think it's best if you just focus on yourself and especially your career. Just that and let Hinata do what she wants to do."

"I can't she is going to ruin her career."

"Yeah better her career than yours because you have three other people to think of."

He hated to admit it but she was right. He barely slept that night just thinking of what he was going to say when he saw Hinata. He had to wait till sound check to see Hinata she was standing on stage talking with Kiba. Sasuke took a deep breath and walked up to her, "Hey can I talk to you?"

She gave him a nasty look that was so unlike her he almost didn't recognize her, "I'm busy."

Kiba put his hand on her shoulder, "I think it's best if you talk to him."

She sighed, "Fine." She walked off stage into the rows of seats knowing he was right on her tail. They sat next to each other looking up at the workers setting the stage. "So you wanted to talk so talk."

He just starred at her for a moment this girl next to him wasn't the same girl he met over a year and a half ago. "What happened to you?"

"What does that mean?"

"You know exactly what that means you've changed. You've been kind turning into a D-"

She cut him off, "If you say Diva I'm going to hit you!"

He threw his hands in the air, "See right there that's so unlike you."

She crossed both her arms and her legs, "Maybe it's the new me."

He crossed his arms, "Well I don't like it."

"Well maybe I don't care what you like. Besides what do you care about how I act you got over our break up pretty fast. I saw Temari in your room."

"Are you serious?!"

Kakashi walked on to stage followed by Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto. "Oh there you two are guess what I just got the finale cut of Hinata's new music video lets watch it."

The video started to play on the big screen on stage but Sasuke ignored it and turned towards Hinata. "Temari is my friend and she is helping me deal with being in the lime light and staying away from alcohol. She went through rehab for drugs so she knows what I'm going through. She is just a friend nothing else."

She was still angry with him, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It just got really hard to go to these industry parties and events without drinking. I felt weak I hated it I never felt like that."

"Why didn't you tell me?! I tell you everything!"

He looked her right in the eyes as he said, "Because I can't be weak in front of you."

She was at a loss for words all she could say was, "Sasuke I….."

He was going to say something when he heard Naruto say, "WOAH!" Sasuke looked up and saw Hinata kissing Kiba on the screen.

Hinata covered her mouth she hadn't told Sasuke about the kiss. He turned back to her, "You tell me everything right?!"

He was standing up to leave but she pulled him back down to explain, "Listen it was nothing it was just for the music video."

"If it was nothing you would have told me about it."

He was right she knew it, he knew it and everyone in the around them eavesdropping knew it. In a defeated voice she said, "It was just one kiss."

He took a deep breath, "Did you like it?"

"Sasuke…"

He grasped the arm rests of the chairs, "Did you?" By the look on her face he got his answer. He shook his head, "I can't believe this."

She grabbed his arm to keep him from leaving, "Please let me explain."

He grabbed her hand and pulled it off his arm, "I think you've said enough." Hinata sat there and watched Sasuke walk away. She put her head in her hands wanting desperately to disappear.


End file.
